Unlikely
by Yeshi9909
Summary: This is set after the third movie. After Jack comes back & they find a new ship, they pick up someone that was floating after their ship exploded. But who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is gonna pick up from after the third movie. We'll say that Jack is back, the Pearl is gone so they have a new ship, & Will is still angry with Elizabeth for kissing Jack, so they're not married yet. Oh, and the three of them are sailing together along with the crew.**

"Captain? Do you think those two will ever get back together?"

"Gibbs… Like I said before, Will just doesn't have enough to woo her. She'll come back to me."

"I thought you-?"

"I don't, savvy?" Jack grinned. Gibbs pondered it, then nodded as they both laughed.

"Captain!" Someone shouted from the crow's nest. "There's two ships fighting on the starboard side!"

"Well, just avoid them!" shouted Will. As he said this, the crew gathered around the edge.

"What's wrong with them?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"SURE! Just go ask Jack!" Will shouted furiously. She glared at him.

"It just that we're always in the battle, we've never seen one."

"That's lame…"

"Why are you always putting him down?"

"Why are you always flirting with him!"

"I do not flirt!"

Jack wobbled over to the side of the new ship. How he missed the Pearl…

"Captain!" Gibbs approached him. "It looks like this ship over here," He pointed, "Has put some gunpowder on the other."

"Bye bye!" cawed Marty's parrot.

The parrot knew what he was talking about. Sure enough, there was an explosion of about five cannons and then the ship exploded. Debris & flames shot up. The crew cheered.

"What? No fireworks?" said Jack. "Disappointing…"

Everyone went back to their posts. Will looked up from his bickering with Elizabeth.

"And _now_ I missed it!" he shouted.

"And is that my fault?"

"YES!"

Elizabeth gasped & angrily shuffled off to her room.

Will went over to look at the wreck. He drummed his fingers on the railing. _If this was the Pearl_, Jack thought, _He would have gotten a few splinters by now… _He sighed.

About an hour later, Will shot up & looked alert, "Man over board!" He pointed to a person lying on a large square piece of drift wood. Everyone ran from their posts again over to the side. Even Elizabeth came out,

"Ahh, just leave him…" Jack said. He waved at the passing 'opportunity' to do something good. Elizabeth frowned. He looked out at the person. He leapt up.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING! GET HER UP!" Everyone looked at him, questioning his judgment, but lowered a few people, including Cotton & Marty, down.

"Why the sudden change?" Will asked,

Jack smiled. "She's a woman and…"

"KEGS OF RUM! HE FLOATING ON- WAIT! THIS IS A WOMAN!" someone shouted from the boat. Everyone gathered around, trying to get a good look at her.

Elizabeth scowled at Jack one last time before going off to her room again. Will just shook his head, knowing that some things will never change…

**OK, so it's not great… The next chapters should be better, so just wait & see! Don't forget to leave a review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still the first say, so I only have one comment, 27 hits, and one favorite. Come on! I want more! **

"It's been a week…" Will mumbled. The woman was still unconscious. For that whole week, Will had stayed by her side. He stared at her tanned face, his gaze not leaving her. For all anyone knew, he had not left the cabin.

He studied her shoulder length black hair, threaded with a few beads, and her blue bandana. He stroked her cheek with his hand. The longer he stared, it seamed scarier. SHE wasn't scary looking! No! She was beautiful! She really looked like…

She started to cough & gag. He jumped up, unsure of what to do.

He ran out of the cabin, and out on deck, "JACK! SHE'S AWAKE!"

Jack looked around and pointed to Elizabeth, helping the crew, "Of COURSE she is, mate! She's helping us out more than you are!" He guzzled down a bottle of rum.

"NOT HER!"

"His NEW lover! The rum girl in the cabin!" Elizabeth called, mocking Will, but he ignored her.

"Ahh! Her!" Jack wobble, drunk from all of the rum that was in those kegs that the woman floated on, as he walked down the stairs. He held onto the railing. "Can she wait & wake up tomorrow? I don't wanna deal with anyone today. The bloody bird is driving me to drink."

"Well, nothing wrong with that" Gibbs laughed.

"Not as bad as the undead monkey!" Cotton shouted. Jack waved them away.

"JACK!" Will shouted.

"Fine, fine! I'll come! I won't like it though…" Jack hobbled after Will, who was running back to the cabin.

Once they got back, she was on her bed, looking around, dazed. Her eyes rested on Will. He tensed, and he had the same feeling from when he locked eyes with Elizabeth for the first time, but Elizabeth liked Jack, right? She smiled. Will could almost feel the sparks flying. Her warm brown eyes seamed so inviting, as if they were calling to him.

Jack studied her for a moment. His eyes grew wide, knowing he was in trouble with her… '_I knew I should have checked to see if it was her!_' He tried to sneak to the closed door.

The woman's attention snapped from Will to Jack. He sighed, knowing the moment was too good to last or go any further.

"Jack?"

"Umm… No?" Jack put his hand on the door with the other on his hat.

"You know Jack?"

"Boy, you do some incredibly stupid stuff."

She got off her bed, pulled a gun from her belt & shot right next to Jack's head. He looked back, slightly surprised, "You know what I came here for." She grinned.

"I don't even know you, miss." He bowed & tried to leave again, but she shot at his feat. Jack jumped.

"Don't be polite with me Jack. Hey… What happened to the Pearl?"

"It…"

"Don't change the subject, Jack!"

"But…" Will started. The woman cut him off by adjusting her aim. Her finger layed on the trigger.

"Jack, give me my hat!"

**CLIFFHANGER! Check in for the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far, it looks like you all like this story better than my other one! Hey, you're the reader! I'm here to please you! OK, maybe this is to entertain me for the summer… but that's OK. **

**The person I took for the inspiration of my OC wanted to choose the character's name, so her name was changed.**

**Enjoy chapter three!**

"Wait, you mean you're angry because he stole your hat! Is that why all of those women in Tortuga kept slapping you? Did you take their clothes!" Will asked, disgusted.

"YOU DID WHAT!" she shot at his feet again.

"PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN!" Jack shouted. She did, just to tease him. He grabbed the doorknob to go out, but the lock came down. She turned back & grabbed Will's sword, much to his surprise. She threw it & it stuck in the door, trapping Jack. "I'm not even going to try to get it out this time…"

"Who are you anyways?" Will asked.

She got up off her bed & leaned into him, teasing him, "Anna Sparrow. _Captain_ Anna Sparrow."

"Sparrow? You married her. You went & married her _and_ took my wife!" Will was frustrated. Anna backed off.

"That's gross! Jack! You _never_ told anyone about me!"

"Since when have you been captain?" Jack asked, changing the subject a bit.

"SINCE YOU PROMISED ME THE PEARL THIRTEEN YEARS AGO AFTER A BET!" Anna shot at his feet again.

"Will, this is my sister." Jack introduced after he avoided another round of bullets.

"Resemblance is scary… But Jack… The Pearl and the hat…"

"Part of the bet, mate."

"But, why did you trust him? How well do you know him?"

Anna crossed her arms, "He's my older brother! How well do I need to know him!"

Will opened his mouth to disagree, but found he couldn't so he nodded.

She drew her sword & pinned him in a corner, "Where's my ship?"

"Well… Remember our friend Davie Jones?"

"You have _got _to be kidding! Let me guess: You never paid him back & he let the Kraken take it down to the bottom of the ocean."

"Yeah, pretty much…" Will nodded, impressed.

Anna held the sword closer to Jack's neck, "Why didn't you pay him?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm a pirate! Why should you trust me?" She gasped. She started backing up. Will saw the fear in her eyes, almost as if she was having a flashback. Then he saw that Jack had his gun digging into her stomach. His adrenalin pumped through his veins. He quickly tore the sword from the door, almost effortlessly, & put it to Jack's wrist. There was silence.

"So, someone is going to die… Well, if it's me, just make it fast!" Jack teased. Will started to put pressure onto his wrist. It started to bleed. Jack dropped his gun, knowing that if he went any farther, he would hit his vein.

"Why the hell do you want that hat!" Will shouted. "It's not the ship you want, because it's gone, so it's the hat!"

"Why? You want to know why? Will, this hat…"

**WHAT ABOUT THE HAT! OK, I don't know yet either… So it may be a week or so, so just wait patiently, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, new rule: It depresses me to see flames, so don't. If you think I can IMPROVE, tell me. Done just say: MARY &()( SUE!**

**Sorry this one took awhile to put out. I've been busy & I didn't know what to do with the hat, so there is a simple solution to that…**

**Some people were also a little confused, so I put in a little summary in this chapter, so I hope I can clear a few things up!**

**Enjoy!**

Anna slapped a hand over Jack's mouth, "He's not ready." She opened the door & pushed him out the door. She looked back at Will. He wasn't ready all right. All of the information that he just heard was making his head spin! He walked past here onto the deck where Gibbs was shouting at Jack about being a captain or something like that. Jack was not listening to a single word, he was just sitting in a chair, drinking & whispering to the rum. 

When he finally gave up on him, Gibbs came over to Will.

"Did she wake up?"

Will nodded, "She's also his sister."

"Since when has Jack had a sister?"

"I don't know, but it's confusing me. It almost seams as if he's been running from her over a bet so he could have the Pearl…"

"The Pearl?"

"Yeah, that's what all the gun shots were. Jack was suppose to give her the Pearl in exchange for…" He paused.

"For what!"

"Do you know what's so significant about Jack's hat?"

"Is that what he was getting from the Pearl!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just know that he likes it & that he treats it better than any of us…" Will gave him a strange look.

"He _treats_ it better?"

Gibbs sighed, "Come on. I shouldn't be doing this…"

Will was still in a fog, but he followed Gibbs down the dark, musky hall anyways.

They got to what must have been Jack's cabin. Gibbs pushed the door aside.

Will put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He took a deep breath, "_That's_ where he puts the hat?" Gibbs nodded his head sadly, as if he wished he got that treatment. "I didn't even know he had that kind of money…"

"He's a pirate."

"Oh yeah, you forget that sometimes…" Gibbs lifted an eyebrow, but he turned back to where Jack's, or Anna's (no one was sure yet), hat would lie at night.

There was a red, plush pillow that was trimmed with golden tassels on a table in a corner. There were candles at each corner of the pillow. Will tried to fight back the urge to laugh.

"Hey" Will & Gibbs jumped. It was Anna, "Ummm… It's Will, right? What's over there…" She looked & started to laugh, "Don't even tell me that's for the hat?" Will burst out laughing. After what seamed like hours of laughing, Gibbs pulled them down the hall.

"We're not suppose to be down here!" he said.

"And I'm suppose to have mush ship!" said Anna.

Will shrugged, "She has a point." All of a sudden, he heard something. As he listened closer, he realized that it was a cane. He stopped them, "We have to get out of here. Someone's following us."

Anna drew her sword, "I can…"

Will grabbed her by her arm, "But you won't!" They ran down the hall & out onto the deck. They could hear that the other person was also running. Will looked back. It sounded as if they were right behind them.

"Jack! Someone's on the ship!" Will shouted.

"Yes! There's you, & me, & Gibbs…"

"SOMEONE THAT SHOULDN'T BE ON!"

"Well, why didn't you say so? Why do you think that?"

"There was the sound of a cane &…"

Jack started to laugh. "It wasn't a cane."

**OK, that's a long story from how that came up, but I only found it appropriate to put in. If I had the full effect of it, he would also be stroking the bottle, but I didn't think Jack would do something like that… That's for you, Akita!**

**Hopefully the next one doesn't take as long to get out, because I can't wait for the reaction, if there is one…**


End file.
